The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Saws used to cut lumber typically use circular saw blades or band saw blades. In any case it is extremely important that the saw blades be periodically reworked to flatten them, commonly by pounding out bumps, high areas or other unevenness in the sawblade. This procedure is commonly referred to as sawbenching. This is important from both a safety standpoint and to reduce the amount of wood lost when cutting the wood. Sawbenching can also be used to tension a sawblade by creating stresses in the sawblade which counteracts stresses induced during use. Sawbenching is typically conducted by very experienced workers called saw filers or saw doctors.
Manual sawbenching is carried out by the saw filer placing the sawblade on an anvil, and then finding and marking the areas needing to be reworked using a straight edge. A hammer is then used to pound on the marked areas. The straight edge is once again be used to check the results. The process is repeated as necessary.